Drkaa save bianca from the duke
by mewt66
Summary: in this 1 4 scientists have adventure but duke is up to something


bianca was driving into town to see here comrades but there were not Regular people  
there were Scientists, '1 was Dr.Q he researches time and space, 'next he researches  
new type of animal DNA. 'and there was he researches a way to cure anything,  
'and the last was a very greedy evil owl he was call the duke he researches the night time he hated the day time but did love someone bianca,

'now bianca research ways to talk to the animals she had great plans to let human and animal live in peace, 'as she drive she first pick of Dr.q. 'ahh hello bianca right on time, 'in deed my friend come we much get the others, 'there drive to the next house,  
.bianca hello it good to see you, 'it is indeed now hurry we cant be late, ' yes of course so how your dog hmm?. 'she fine iv been testing her and today she said 1 word food and that it.

.ahh then perhaps soon we be talking to animals. 'right , soon but this research need time, 'as there drive was making a new cure until he heard a car, 'ahh bianca ill be there soon, 'as he put it away he put his coat on lift, 'he enter her car" 'bianca you seem lovely every day. 'thank you now we much get the duke ok.  
'meanwhile at duke castle, 'the duke was getting ready he put on his best glasses and his lab coat to hide his huge wings, .then he walk outside to wait until he see the gang,

.ahh bianca and the other how nice, 'hello duke come on we are going to be late,  
'as he enter the car he smell bianca hair it smell like a flower, 'bianca did not like that when he smell her hair she thought it was creepy and so did .

.as bianca drive they chat about there work, 'so bianca how your ask,  
it working great my dog has said 1 word food but i think am getting closer,  
'excellent bianca and who know it can work on other animals like owls or others.  
'it can and it work on you am the reason you can speak duke remember,

.ahh yes that day i was just a stupid bird until you help me, 'will yes and perhaps maybe you can help with my Experiment like hmm will getting more owls, 'indeed i shall for you my comrade, 'then he kiss her hand, ' did not like duke getting closer to his girlfriend. 'that bird he up to something but what kaa thought.

'the car stop at a restaurant there enter and order there dinner later that night.  
'um bianca would you come with me, 'sure thing . 'as too went duke lift the table & follow them he hide in a huge bush, 'bianca you and i have known each other for 10 years so wold you marry me and be my love pleas, 'ahhh kaa iv been waiting 4 you see that yes yes i will. 'as they kiss duke heart broke into pieces he was mad he took off his lab coat and fly into the sky then he grabbed bianca. 'the too Scientists ran out as they heard her scream, ' what happen where bianca. 'he just pointed to the sky,

come my comrade we have no moment to lose, 'the 3 ran to bianca car lucky there was a butten that can turn the car into a helicopter 'follow that bird, 'Dr.q drive like a mad man

'HELP KAA HELP ME GET ME DOWN DUKE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, 'bianca i love you i want yo to me mine, 'BUT DUKE WE CANT YOUR A BIRD AND AM HUMAN IT CAN NEVER BE. 'ohh yes it can my love hohohohhahahahahaha, 'mean while at the duke caster he tide bianca to a chair  
.duke pleas you dont have to do his, 'ohh but of course i do once i turn you into a owl you and we shall wed now hold sill, 'the duke tried to put it on her head but she move her head until he got it on her, 'yes now it time hoohohhohahahahaahah.

'then Dr.q. slam the helicopter into a glass window, 'not so fast duke she mine man save our comrade, 'he body-slam on the duke then they fight, 'bianca are you ok. 'no quick take it off, ' remove the hamlet and Dr.q cut the rope. 'thank you kaa fight him fight him, 'you will not win duke, 'ohh i will kaa,

'then he blow his breath at kaa and turn him into a snake, 'ahhahaahha now you cant marry bianca she mine, 'no kaa i sill love you no matter if you are a snake coil him that the only way, 'then kaa jump on duke and coiled him, 'let go you fool. not a chance, 'kaa squeeze him until he fainted 'ohh kaa you save me, 'bianca sill back am not human  
. 'no kaa i love you so much i love you sent the day we met pleas dont do this,

.then he begin to glow he was turning back to human. 'what but how how?, 'kaa i have powers and i use it to turn you back, 'thank you my love. 'now Dr.q pleas keep it a secret. 'we will indeed but first could you teltport us home. 'ok hold my hand.  
"they hold hands as they lift bianca cast a trap spell on the duke castle so he will never leave the end


End file.
